Three times they defied, Three times they escaped
by fiery red-haired girl
Summary: According to Sybill Trelawney's prophecy, Harry's parents escaped Voldemort three times. How did that happen? PG-13 for swear words.


Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: This is an after-Hogwarts fanfic and I won't follow those things we found out about the Marauders in OotP, though I will follow one thing. Dumbledore told Harry that Lily and James defied Lord Voldemort and narrowly escaped death three times. How did they manage to do that?  
  
A/N: Hey, people! This is my newest story about Lily and James after their Hogwarts years. I know I should be writing the new chapter for Stop Kissing Me! but this idea wouldn't get out of my head, so I had to write it! I hope you guys like it and review to tell me what you think.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was 7:30am when the clock rang. A 20-year-old, red-haired girl grabbed the clock and threw it across her bedroom. The noise coming from the kitchen was already annoying her. Lily Evans was definitely not a morning person.  
  
She got up cursing her best friend under her breath for being so damn loud at such an ungodly hour in the morning. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, performed a spell to dry her hair and went back to her room wrapped in a towel. Stopping in front of her wardrobe, she opened the door and chose quickly her robes. She put them on, combed her red hair letting it down and went to the kitchen where her best friend Arabella Figg was already having breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Lils!" she said cheerfully when Lily sat down.  
  
"Morning, Bella." Said Lily rubbing her eyes sleepily. "How can you be so damn cheerful at this hour in the morning?" she said getting a toast.  
  
"You know I'm a morning person, Lils." Said Bella. "After nine years of friendship, you should know that by now!" she added with a grin. Lily smiled at her friend and got up.  
  
"I gotta go. We've got a big meeting today at the paper this morning. So, if you have time we can go and have lunch together later." Said Lily getting her bag and putting her wand inside her robes.  
  
"Ok, see you later then." Said Bella.  
  
"See ya." Said Lily disappearing with a pop.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, God..." moaned a 20-year-old Sirius Black jumping out of his bed and running to his best friend's bedroom. "JAMES! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" he shouted when he opened James's door.  
  
"Go away, Sirius!" mumbled James sleepily.  
  
"James! Get your fucking ass out of this bed right now!! We were supposed to be at the Ministry half an hour ago!!  
  
"Oh, shit! Why didn't you wake me up??"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing??"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll be ready in five minutes." Said James going to the bathroom.  
  
"Alright." Said Sirius running to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily entered the restaurant she was supposed to meet Bella for lunch. She looked around and spotted her friend at the last table in the corner. She walked up to her friend and when she was half way through the restaurant, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, my God!" she said when she looked up to the person she had bumped into. "Sirius???"  
  
"Lilikins? Is that really you??" asked Sirius surprised. "Wow! It's been so long, Lils! How are you?" he asked hugging Lily tightly. It had been three years since they had last seen each other.  
  
"I'm great, Siri. How about you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Man, I still can't believe it's really you! I've missed you! It's been what? Three years?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's so good to see you! I've missed you too, you know." Said Lily smiling. "You haven't changed one bit."  
  
"Neither have you. Still gorgeous as you've always been." Said Sirius winking at her.  
  
"Yep, you really haven't changed one bit!" Lily said grinning. "Are you alone here?"  
  
"No, actually, I'm with James."  
  
"James? As in, James Potter, the biggest jerk in the world?"  
  
"Yep, the one and only." Said Sirius grinning. "How about you? Are you alone here?"  
  
"No, I'm here to meet Bella."  
  
"Arabella Figg??"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's right over there." Lily said pointing at the last table.  
  
"Cool! Come on, Lils! I wanna talk to her!" said Sirius excited pulling Lily by the hand.  
  
"Geez, Siri. Calm down!" laughed Lily.  
  
"Bella!!!" shouted Sirius when he reached her table pulling Lily along. Arabella jumped about a foot in the air when Sirius shouted. She turned around and her eyes went wide from surprise.  
  
"Oh... my... God!" she managed to say before she jumped on Sirius's neck hugging him. "Oh, my God, Sirius! I can't believe it's you!!" she said kissing him in the cheek. "It's been so long!"  
  
"I know, Belle. I've missed you!" said Sirius smiling.  
"I've missed you too, Siri. What are you doing here?" asked Bella sitting down again.  
  
"I'm having lunch with James."  
  
"James is here too??"  
  
"Unfortunately." Said Lily.  
  
"Come on, Lils! Let's go talk to him!" said Bella getting up and pulling Lily along with her. She went behind James and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she said excited.  
  
"I can't believe it." Said James when he heard Bella's voice. "I would recognize this voice anywhere, Bella!" he said smiling and turned around to hug her. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. You?"  
  
"I'm great too." He said then he noticed Lily standing next to Bella. "Fireball!!!" he shouted hudding Lily.  
  
"Pot Head!!!" Lily couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Wow, Evans! You look great, you know that?" said James looking at her.  
  
"Why, thank you, Potter!" she said grinning. "You look really good yourself."  
  
"Will you two stop with the flirting here?" teased Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot!!!" exclaimed James. "It's been so long!!"  
  
"I know! It's been what? Ten minutes?" said Sirius as the girls rolled their eyes. "Will you two ladies sit with us?"  
  
"Sure." Said Bella. Sirius pulled two chairs to their table. "So, what have you guys been up to?"  
  
"We're both Aurors." Said James.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool, guys!" said Lily. "How on earth did you manage it?" she asked in mock curiosity.  
  
"Very funny, Evans." James glared at her. Lily grinned at him.  
  
"What about you two?" asked Sirius. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet and Bella here is a doctor at St. Mungo's." said Lily. "Actually, I just came here to have a quick lunch and then I have to go back to work right away."  
  
"Ok, then let's order." Said James.  
  
Half an hour later they had already had lunch and talked about everything. James was incredibly happy to see Lily again after three years. He was happy to see Bella too. Of course he was. It was just that somehow Lily was special. He didn't know why though. She was different from the other girls. They had this weird friendship. When they were younger, they couldn't stand each other, but as the time passed, they became friends. Well, sort of. They would always insult and mock each other but if something happened they would always be there for each other. Sirius has always thought that fighting was kind of a hobby to them.  
  
"I really have to go now, guys." Said Lily. "I have to go to the Ministry to get this interview and I'm already kind of late."  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go back to St. Mungo's right away too cause my lunch hour ended half an hour ago." said Bella. "It was great seeing you two again."  
  
"Yeah, we should meet later. What do you think?" said Sirius.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What do you say 7 o'clock tonight at the Three Broomsticks?" said James. Lily and Bella exchanged a look.  
  
"We'll be there." Said Lily.  
  
"Alright. See you guys later then." Said Sirius hugging the girls followed by James.  
  
Lily left the restaurant right after Sirius and Bella disapparated. She decided to walk to the Ministry of Magic because it was close by. She didn't notice that James was walking right behind her trying to catch up with her.  
  
"Lily! Lily, wait!" James called after her. Lily turned around and found James smiling at her.  
  
"Hey." Said Lily frowning slightly. "What happened?"  
  
"No, nothing happened." Said James now walking beside her. "It's just that I have to go to the Ministry too so I thought we could go together. Do you mind if I keep you company?"  
  
"No, not at all." Said Lily.  
  
"You know what?" James said after a while.  
  
"What?" Lily looked at him.  
  
"I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Said Lily smiling. "Who would've thought?" she added grinning. James laughed.  
  
"Three years is just too long. I'm glad we met at the restaurant today."  
  
"Me too. I was starting to miss our fights."  
  
"That makes both of us." Said James. "I think Sirius is right. Fighting did become a hobby over the years." Lily laughed. "Ok, here we are." James said as they arrived at the phone booth that led to the Ministry Entrance Hall. He dialed the number, said his name and Lily's and they got in. "See you at the Three Broomsticks tonight?"  
  
"Absolutely." She said kissing him in the cheek. "See you tonight." She said and walked in the elevator.  
  
"See ya." Said James as the door closed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was taking a shower when she heard Bella apparating home. It was 6pm and she was starting to get ready to meet James and Sirius at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She had had an exhausting day at work but she didn't complain. She loved her job. Lily had always loved writing. She even kept a journal throughout her seven years at Hogwarts. She was now one of the top reporters in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Lils?" she heard Bella call.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't take too long in there, alright? I really need to take a shower!" said Bella. "And don't use all the hot water!"  
  
"Don't worry! I've already finished." Said Lily opening the bathroom door wrapped in a towel. "Hurry up with your shower or we'll be late to meet the guys in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Ok." Said Bella closing the door. Lily went to her room and put on a dark blue long skirt and a long sleeved red shirt. She dried her hair and combed it leaving it down. She applied some light make up on herself and put on a golden necklace that had her name on it and a pair of earrings.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Bella and Lily apparated to Hogsmeade and went to the Three Broomsticks where they were supposed to meet the guys. They entered the pub heard someone calling their names. They turned around to find James, Sirius and Remus waving at them. They walked over to their table.  
  
"Remus!!" the two girls exclaimed. "Long time no see!" said Lily hugging him.  
  
"Prongsie, I think we've just been ignored here!" said Sirius in mock hurt. "They didn't even look at us." He said wiping a fake tear on his face.  
  
"They don't care about us anymore." Said James playing along. "This life is not worth living if they don't care!" he said holding out an imaginary knife to his heart. "Goodbye, Padfoot!"  
  
"Goodbye, Prongs." Said Sirius. Remus and the girls were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh, come here you big babies!!" said Sirius hugging Sirius and James and kissing them on the cheek. Bella did the same. "There. Happy now?" Lily asked.  
  
"They care about us, Padfoot! I can live again!" said James in mock happiness.  
  
"Life is good now!" exclaimed Sirius making the others laugh.  
  
"So, what have you two been doing?" asked Remus as they enjoyed their butterbeers some time later.  
  
"I am a doctor at St. Mungo's and Lils here is a reporter for the Daily Prophet." Said Bella.  
  
"Wow, cool!" said Remus smiling.  
  
"How about you, Remus?" asked Lily.  
  
"I am currently working at Gringotts."  
  
"Good for you." Said Bella.  
  
"What about Peter, guys? Where is he?" asked Lily.  
  
"Actually, we haven't heard from Peter for over a month now, I guess." Said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, the last time we heard from him he was in the south taking care of his father who is really ill." Said James. "We don't know if he's still there, though. He hasn't answered our owls."  
  
"That sucks. I hope his dad is better now." Said Lily.  
  
"Yeah. So do we." Said Remus.  
  
Some time later, when they were just about to leave, there was a really loud noise coming from outside the pub. It was kind of late already so they all found it really weird and decided to go check it out.  
  
When they opened the door of the pub, their eyes witnessed a pretty nasty scene. There was fire everywhere and people screaming and over thirty hooded people in black cloaks. And above them, up in the clear black sky, was a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth. The Dark Mark.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Lily when she got her voice back again. She had been speechless for about five minutes just looking at the city burning in complete shock. All of them were speechless. Sirius and James immediately went after the Death Eaters. Some of them disapparated when they saw the two aurors coming in their direction. Lily, Bella and Remus went right after their friends to try and capture the Death Eaters. After duelling for about an hour with the dark wizards, the five friends found themselves engulfed in this weird thick fog. They couldn't see a thing in front of them. When the fog dissipated, Bella looked around to find Sirius, Remus and only two Death Eaters who seemed to be knocked out.  
  
"Where are Lily and James?" she asked looking around again. "And the other Death Eaters?"  
  
But the other Death Eaters were nowhere to be seen. And neither were Lily and James.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: There you go. Hope you guys liked it. Review to tell me what you think, ok? 


End file.
